


el rapids election

by squabbledchomp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squabbledchomp/pseuds/squabbledchomp
Summary: uhhh this is a joke i thought it was funny Lol PDEEEEEDkarl, big q, and sapnap are like in love and shit i don’t know enjoy
Kudos: 4





	el rapids election

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> PENSI EKENBSBSBDBDBDBBFBDB  
> “you make my games ty go rapidamente karl and sapnap babbeyy”  
> quackmister said with TEARS  
> “WHAT THE HONK YOU DIMWIT DECEMBER THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS ALSO...” Karl replies to lil q q’s rememark.  
> “i love you i’m Sapnap” sapnap also said  
> Omg why is this hapoening pls read 2 find out :O

first chapter - karl’s race to victory

it simply an oridihwry day with quackmister and sapnap, two great members OF mexican lmanburggggg. as they just chilled, they found karl climbing up the mysterious mountain that led up to MEXICAN LMANBURG!!!  
“karl- what are you doing here????!” sapnap exclaimed with a SHOCKED face. quackity looked up from the grass, to see karl with his karl looking sweater staring back at him.  
“whats up dudes! i saw this crazy thing and was like ‘wow i want to be here’ so i came here. nice.” karl replied, smiling because he saw hot man Sapnap AND BIG Q! HOLY SHIT!!!!!  
quackity gave him a warm smile before saying to the two, “hello karl! we haven’t seen you around in a while... want to become citizen?” karl agreed to become citizen and the initiation of his citizenship began.  
karl walked up to a table, cracking his knuckles. he was ready for practically anything with that big dumpster truck of an ass. there sat a strange white powder and a spider eye.  
“karl, to become citizen u need to eat this like spider eye...” sapnap began, just to be interrupted by WUACKITY...  
“AND YOU NEED TO SURVIVE. 100% of the people who have ever tried have never ever succeeded.” sapnap said, shockingly, besides the fact that karl was the only person to try and become a citizen. as minutes passed, karl took in the fact he was only a few bites and snorts from truly becoming apart of this country.  
“YOU CAN DO IT KARL!!” both sapnap and quackkity cheered as he prepared for this thing of DOOM!!!  
so then, karl did it. he sniffed, coughed, and ate the spider eye. he was a true citizen, until...  
“KARL HOLY FUCK!!!! WHAT THE HEEELLLL!!!!” sapnap screamed like a bitch.


End file.
